A Day in May
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de AstraPerAspera. Sam a une nouvelle...


**A Day In May**

**Auteur**** : AstraPerAspera**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance  
Résumé : Sam a une nouvelle...

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi…

Note du traducteur : C'est un auteur que je viens de découvrir. J'ai encore craqué sur cette fic (en ce moment je suis dans la période… bon, si vous avez lu ma traduction de 'Never doubt' de BettyHall223, vous savez de quoi je parle ! Pour les autres, découvrez en lisant… lol !). Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Jack déverrouilla la porte, il sut qu'elle était déjà là. Même sans le tas de dossiers sur la table de l'entrée et la serviette sur le sol près de l'escalier, la maison avait une sensation différente. Plus chaleureuse, d'une certaine façon. Davantage un foyer. 

Il appela son nom, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les dossiers semblaient avoir été posés un peu au hasard, et elle laissait rarement son portable ailleurs que sur le bureau de la chambre d'ami. Il appela à nouveau son nom, un peu plus fort, mais la maison était toujours silencieuse.

Un germe de panique tirailla son estomac, mais il l'étouffa. A l'étage. Elle était probablement à l'étage en train de faire une sieste. Elle s'était beaucoup plainte d'être fatiguée dernièrement, ayant à se traîner hors du lit chaque matin et ayant l'impression d'avoir besoin de dormir au milieu de l'après-midi. Peut-être qu'il verrait à ce qu'elle prenne des congés. Il était temps d'aérer le chalet de toute façon. Un peu frais dans le Minnesota en cette période de l'année, mais quelqu'un devait assister à la fonte des dernières glaces sur le lac, et ça pourrait aussi bien être eux. Blottis ensemble sous une couverture jusqu'à ce que la cheminée ait suffisamment marché pour réchauffer le chalet. Beaucoup de façons de se garder au chaud.

Souhaitant être assez jeune pour monter les marches deux par deux, il se précipita à l'étage aussi vite que ses genoux lui permirent. Effectivement, là, affalée sur le lit était couchée Sam, toujours dans son uniforme de cérémonie, sans la veste. Profondément endormie. Jack se pencha, assez près pour entendre sa respiration. Oui. Elle allait bien. Il lutta contre l'envie urgente de l'embrasser, devinant qu'elle avait probablement besoin de se reposer, mais il perdit la bataille. Ecartant de son visage une boucle de ses cheveux à présent plus longs, il se rapprocha et pressa avec douceur ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Ca, c'est une surprise, » lui dit-il. Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler où elle était.

« Oui – j'aurais dû t'appeler. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'aime les surprises. Surtout comme celle-ci. »

Elle se redressa et ses bras furent autour de lui. Longs, puissants et élancés. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, le faible arôme de son shampooing s'attardant encore agréablement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus – quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Il pouvait le dire par la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui, sa façon d'avoir besoin de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, la tenant dans ses bras. Si c'était en son pouvoir de le résoudre, il le ferait.

« Rien. Pas vraiment, » dit-elle sur son épaule réconfortante. Il n'y crut pas.

« Sam… » Il la repoussa un peu, rencontrant ses yeux, essayant de sonder leur magnifique profondeur pour voir ce qui la troublait. Effectivement, même dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, il pouvait voir ses yeux luire. Encore. Elle sourit.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. Plus que bien, en fait. »

« Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle leva les bras et prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Pour être toi. »

Il lui fit un, _et ?_, silencieux.

« Et pour être mon mari. »

Il y avait plus – il devait y avoir plus. Il attendit.

« Et pour être le père de notre enfant… »

Jack se retrouva incapable de parler. Pendant un instant toute pensée claire, cohérente s'évanouit simplement de son esprit.

Finalement, il réussit :

« Enfant -- comme dans… »

« … bébé, » compléta Sam.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

« Vraiment. » Ses yeux étaient encore humides, l'observant, avec espoir, attendant sa réaction.

Elle voulait probablement des mots. Il n'en avait aucun. Mais il n'était pas un homme de mots. Il était un homme d'action. Aussi il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Avec joie. Avec passion. D'un geste protecteur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il le mit dans ce baiser. Et sans dire un mot, il sut qu'elle avait compris. Elle comprenait toujours.

« Combien… ? » pensa-t-il finalement à demander.

« Le Dr. Lam pense que ça fait trois mois. »

Du jour où elle était sortie de l'ombre de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de briefing, il avait pensé qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'avait jamais été plus belle pour lui qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne et la guida vers son ventre, lequel, remarqua-t-il pour la première, poussait un peu plus fermement sur la jupe de son uniforme qu'il ne le faisait dans le passé. Elle tint sa main tout contre et le regarda.

C'était trop tôt pour sentir quelque chose. Cela au moins il se le rappelait. Mais pas trop tôt pour savoir que, abrité en sécurité à l'intérieur, il y avait son enfant. Leur enfant. Il avait à peine osé y penser. La peur brute avait dressé sa tête ô-combien-hideuse chaque fois que ses pensées s'étaient, ne serait-ce que, aventurées à cette possibilité, les souvenirs de la perte dansant en périphérie.

Et c'est là où il les garderait, désormais. A peine en vue. Des ombres sans forme qui, peut-être un jour, s'effaceraient dans le néant. Bien que probablement jamais complètement. Mais il n'allait pas laisser la peur ruiner ceci. Il lui avait été donné une seconde chance à la vie le jour où il avait traversé la Porte des étoiles, et il lui avait été donné une seconde chance au bonheur le jour où Sam avait avoué ses doutes dans son jardin. Maintenant, il lui avait été donné une chance de plus à quelque chose qu'il avait crue à jamais soustraite à lui.

Il n'eut qu'un seul mot.

« Super. »

Sam lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Dieu, il l'aimait !

Et pour la millionième fois, qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être la première fois, il la prit dans ses bras et lui montra à quel point.

Oh oui. Super. En effet.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : C'était mignon, non ? Eh, oui, en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis dans la veine bébé… C'est comme ça. Oh, ça passera, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, lol !_

_AstraPerAspera (c'est un joli pseudo, non ?) a écrit une autre fic Stargate, 'Missing Pieces', qui est beaucoup plus longue (c'est du S/J, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'Angst) : c'est une fic superbe. Je me lancerais peut-être un jour dans sa traduction, mais pas tout de suite (j'ai trop de projets pour le moment…). _


End file.
